What is Lost
by Angel Dove1
Summary: Everything was quiet until Yukito's unexpected dream involving Toya. Does this dream have any connections to the recent disappearance? What does Sakura's cards have to do with it? Who is the new threat. M/M
1. Chapter 1

I know it's been awhile since I written anything. I tried a Toya/Yukito story once before, but I wanted to write another one. I've started a completely new job recently so this story won't update nearly as often as my previous stories. I also notice that I'm taking a very long time on each chapter. I'm being a lot more picky than normal. I'm apologizing now for the slow updates. On that note, onward!

------------------------------

Chapter One

Tossing and turning, Yukito remained trapped in his dream world. Terrorized screams echoed passed his ears, silent towards reality. His lover stood encased in ice and vines. Slowly, his body vanished into nothing more but a misty cloud. Yukito stretched his arms out screaming, "Toya!"

Two hands wrapped around Yukito's arm and eased him out of his sleep. "I'm right here. Easy, Yuki." Yukito took a few deep breaths; his body still shaking. Toya pulled his frightened lover into his arms, running his fingers up and down his back. After several long minutes, Yukito calmed down. "Do you want to talk about it?"

Yukito shook his head. "Hold me," he pleaded, grasping Toya's arm. He wrapped his arms tightly around his lover, assuring him that he wasn't going to let go. He knew that Yukito wouldn't tell him just yet about the dream. It was still too early in the morning and too fresh in his mind. Toya returned to his sleep, but Yukito refused to follow. He wanted to watch over his lover. He was afraid that if he looked away for a split second, Toya would no longer be there. That was something that they shared. Neither one of them ever wanted the other to disappear. Toya gave his powers to his alter ego Yue in order to keep him from disappearing. Now it seemed like he was worrying about Toya disappearing. It's been several years since Sakura changed the Hope card into a card of her own. There hasn't been any disturbances since then. Toya and Yukito graduated college last year and now own their own business. Their business hasn't been too popular,, but it was making enough money to pay the bills. They lived in the second floor of their shop.

Feeling that sleep won't bless him, Yukito rose from his bed and walked over to the window. The morning sun was no where to be found. His beloved moon was barely behind the nearby buildings. Yukito sighed and took one last look at Toya before deciding to be the first one in the shower. He figured that it was silly for him to worry about Toya disappearing even though his subconscious mind refused to walk away from him. Judging by the dream, it seemed like magic was responsible for the dream Toya's disappearance. Yue would be able to sense it if something were to happen to Toya while he took a shower. He just had to relax. It wouldn't do his mind or body good tensed like this. He knew that he'd never fall back to sleep. He'd given up hope on that. Yue's subconscious tingled in the back of his mind. Apparently his worrying woke Yue. Smiling at his reflection in the mirror, he assured Yue that he was fine. There was no other way to communicate with him besides talking to himself or wordlessly signal him by looking at himself in the mirror. It always bothered him talking to himself. So he'd always find a way to communicate with Yue through signals. Since they set up their thoughts on a different level, Yue wouldn't be able to hear his thoughts if her were to think what he wanted to say.

He smiled remembering Toya's first reaction to him talking to Yue. He remembered the strange looks he got from his lover, but Toya never said anything. Toya knew what he was doing. Turning on the shower, Yukito peeled his sweat soaked clothes off and stepped into the cold water. He allowed the water to freeze his body before turning the heat back on. It was a slight fear that he was still in a dream world that made him test reality with the cold water. Once fully washed, Yukito stepped out and was greeted by his sleepy lover, rubbing his eyes and yawning. He wrapped one of the white towels around himself. "Are you sure you're okay?"

"I'm fine, Toya. It was just a bad dream."

Toya wrapped his arms around Yukito. "You were tossing and turning, screaming my name. It couldn't have just been nothing. Please talk to me about it."

Yukito moved around him and into the large bedroom. He sat down on the king sized bed, messing from his tossing. "I dreamt that you were disappearing much like how you said I was disappearing. I couldn't reach you. I was helpless."

Sighing, Toya sat down beside him. "I won't disappear." Wrapping their arms around each other, the couple comforted themselves until the sun melted into their room. Toya was the first to move. "Looks like we have to open soon." Yukito tightened his hold. "Now, now. You know we have to open or else we don't pay the bills."

Groaning, Yukito finally moved and walked over to their closet. Picking out, a plain lavender shirt with black slacks, he walked back over to Toya. "Well, I suggest you take a shower then." Toya pecked him on the cheek and walked through the door leading to the bathroom. Once alone again, Yukito continued to have those uneasy feelings. He never wanted to let Toya out of his sight, but he knew that was impossible. He'd feel worse about himself if he kept his lover locked away like a fairytale princess. Smirking to himself, Yukito began to get dress.

The two hardly ate breakfast in the morning, choosing to spend their spare time down in the shop and refusing to wake any earlier. Sakura constantly nagged them that they'd have poor health if they don't eat properly, but Yukito felt that once the business consisted of move than the two of them, they could eat breakfast in the morning. Choosing to muffle his fears, Yukito started down the back stairs that lead to their shop.

He switched the register and back computer on before walking to the front door for the early mail and newspaper. He noticed a small red envelope on the top of all the mail. "Magic," Yue whispered inside of Yukito's mind. Slowly flipping it over, Yukito opened it. In a flash of a second, one word burned on the envelope before burning itself to ashes. "Beware. That's never a good thing to find in the morning mail." Yukito rolled his eyes. "We should take your dream seriously. Perhaps tell the master about this. She might have had a similar dream." Yukito nodded and dropped the mail on the counter just as Toya emerged from the stairway.

"Anything good in the mail today."

Yukito calmed his rapid heartbeat and placed a fake smile on his face. "I haven't got a chance to look at it." Toya reached across the counter and took the mail. Flipping through a few pieces, Toya separated between delivery requests and bills. Yukito busied himself with organizing several flower orders and selecting the card appropriately for each order from the previous day's phone request. Toya moved around the counter and cleaned up all the small statues and knick-knacks they sold for various gifts. Yukito discovered his talent for floral arrangements in his last year of college. Toya didn't mind opening a small business with him. He did most of the money transactions and ordering. He wanted Yukito to have free rain of his talent.

Business was normally slow to begin with, but today there was a line of already five people, but more were coming down the street. Finishing up his opening procedures, Toya opened the door and was instantly bombarded with constant request for sorrow bouquets. "A friend of mine's son disappeared this morning," an older gentleman said.

"My grandson disappeared too!"

Attempting to make sense in the chaos, Toya stood in the middle of everyone, shouting, "Alright! If it's for a family member please stand to the right. If it's for a friend please stand to the left. There's only two of us so please give us a chance." Toya took the orders from the people one at a time before handing them to Yukito and asked the customers to politely either wait at the back of the store or outside while their order was processed.

One by one, all the orders were filled and before they knew it, it was passed two o'clock. Sighing heavily, Yukito stared at Toya. "What do you think is going on?"

"I don't know, but Yue was sensing magic all around these people," Yukito answered.

"I'm not liking that. I think we should talk to Sakura about this even though I hate to involve her."

"I know how you feel. Even Li could have some clue. How about we close early and head over to your house?"

"I agree. She should be home by then and with that brat nonetheless." Yukito nodded and started the clean-up process, not correcting Toya this time about his nickname for Li. That letter, still fresh on his mind, was one of the many questions he wanted to confirm with Sakura. He wasn't ready for Toya to know about that letter, but he didn't want to hide anything from him. He knew that Sakura and Kerberos might have some information. He silently hoped that they had all the answers.

--------------------------

I hope that's alright for the first chapter. I can't give you an estimated time for the next chapter. I'm sorry. I know that's different for me, but I'll try to get it uploaded soon. Thank you for reading please review.

Angel Dove


	2. Chapter 2

Sorry. This is later than I thought it would be. Thank you for your kind reviews. I'm glad I got a few people hooked. Not much to say besides I'm tired LOL. The new job really has me on my toes. But, enough with my complaining. Onward to the next chapter.

-----------------------

Chapter Two

Toya was the first to leave the house. He wanted to double check the reported disappearance by asking the bakery a few doors down from them. He felt it was strange that so many people were disappearing at once. It was unexplainable, and doubling the peculiar notion was Yukito's alter ego was sensing magic. Beside Sakura's occasional usage, magic became non-existent. Yue and Kerberos barely showed themselves. He was becoming used to the quiet and feared that this was only the beginning to more disturbances like when Eli was here. Toya entered into the building to the left of them. The fresh smells of bread and cake engulfed his senses. They usually bought their fresh bread here, but Toya wasn't too hungry. Even with a small lunch he ate earlier, one would think he would be hungry, but today wasn't the case. The young burnet stood leaning against the display case. "Have you come for your usual bread?" he asked, straightening up.

"Not today. Have you heard much about these strange disappearances?" Toya smiled at the small figurines made out of the bread. He admired the talent that this family of bakers had.

"Besides the huge crowd going in and out of your store, no. I find it even more strange that they'd be requesting flowers. Any ideas?"

Toya shook his head. "I'm as confused as you are." Glancing out the window, Toya spotted Yukito waiting outside. He found it strange that his lover wouldn't walk in to greet the young baker. In fact, he doesn't remember Yukito going for their bread for several months. It was always him that got it. Brushing that stray thought away, he focused on the conversation at hand. "Well, I'm going to go see my sister. If you hear anything…"

"Don't worry. I'll let you know. Oh, and tell Sakura I said, 'Hi' And, how his Yukito doing?"

"I will. Yuki? He's fine. Why do you ask?"

"No reason. I just haven't seen him in awhile."

Finding that even more strange than Yukito not coming to the bakery, he wanted to question more, but something drew his sight to his lover. He was calling for him using some of Yue's magic. This was something he was determined to question his lover about later. "I'll let him know you asked about him."

"Thank you."

Toya exited the store and walked next to Yukito. "He hadn't heard anything else. He, too, finds it strange that everyone is buying flowers. I can't quite figure it out."

Yukito sighed," My dream had rose vines. I made a lot of rose bouquets today. I wonder if those two are linked."

Toya shook his head. "I hope not."

The two walked silently through the slightly deserted streets, choosing not to ride the bus over. It would take longer, but the two of them were searching for any spike in a magical environment or anything out of the ordinary. The wind kicked gently at their feet. Neither one of them knew what to speak about for fear of jinxing their current situation. Choosing that this might be the right time to bring up the baker, Toya glanced over at his lover. "I've noticed that you haven't went to see Henry in a while. Is there any particular reason?"

"No. I just thought you'd like to choose all the bread since I don't really care which one we eat." Toya noticed the slight tension in his lover's shoulders. He was hiding something. Deciding to let it go for now, he looked down the street at his childhood home.

They approached the two story house. The front light wasn't on yet, which concerned Toya. Normally towards the evening, the first one home would turn the light on for the others. He knew that his father wouldn't be home yet so Sakura would have left it on. He also figured that it would be less likely they'd change just because Toya moved out.

Approaching the door, Yukito quickly pulled Toya's hand away from the door. He shook his head and held his lover behind him. Switching with Yue, the two stood cautiously away from the door. Yue reached out, and his hand collided with an invisible barrier. He pushed Toya further away even though he knew Toya was capable of protecting himself. He aimed his arrow at the doorknob. Watching the barrier shatter into pieces, Yue carefully stepped into the house. Everything was dark and quiet. He could barely sense his master's energy among the clashing magical field. Something felt seriously wrong. He walked down the hallway and into the living room with Toya close behind him. The two found no one or anything out of place on the first floor. Back tracking, they started for the stairs.

Sakura's door lied slightly ajar. A small glitter of multicolor light streamed through the cracks. Grabbing Toya's arm, Yue pushed him down the hallway. 'Stay," he muttered, knowing full well that Toya would rush into the room if he saw Sakura hurt. Pulling the door gently open, Yue managed to see no threat; however, Kero and Sakura were lying unconscious on the floor. Yue nodded to Toya and entered into the room. "Sakura," he said as he shook the now teenage woman. Unable to rouse her, he moved over to Kero, allowing Toya to attempt to wake his sister.

After a few minutes, Kero's eyes fluttered open. "What happened?"

"I'm not sure," the small bear started. "Sakura's book began to glow. At first it wasn't anything serious, but, then, Flower shot out. I don't understand. She's never violent. Her energy knocked both of us out."

Yue glanced at Sakura, relieved she was finally coming around. "There have been numerous disappearances. Many people have come to the shop, wanting roses of all sorts for the family of the victims. I didn't sense Flower or Sakura's magic around them, but it was different. It felt more evil and dark. How long ago did Flower escape?"

Kero glanced at the clock, "Must have been early this morning. Strange that so many people would have disappeared in a sort about of time, and that people would act so quickly."

"When we got here, there was a barrier around the house. Nothing strong like Shield, but enough to retract anyone that tries to open the door. And this morning, Yukito had a strange dream that had roses in it. Could this all be connected?"

"It has to be," Sakura whispered, leaning against her older brother. She was weak like when she was first changing all the Clow Cards to Sakura Cards. "We have to locate Flower. I'll call Shaoran and tell him to bring the compass."

"That won't work," Kero spoke quickly.

"Maybe, but we have to try something. I can sense magic, but it's coming from everywhere. We have to try and pinpoint it somehow."

"Yes, but even if she reverted to a Clow Card for some reason, she still wasn't violent. Different magic is controlling her. That's the only way to explain it. Kero's right. The compass may not work, but it doesn't hurt to try something. Until then, I suggest we start looking while you wait for Li." Yue stood and reverted back to his borrowed form. Yukito and Toya left quickly while Sakura called Li.

"Where should we start looking?" Toya asked, not exactly sure what he was looking for. They decided to take the bus back to their house in order to make it there faster than walking. The bus was full with no free seats so they stood towards the back in order to continue their quiet conversation.

"I think we should try around our house. There has to be more than Yue being there to send all those people to our shop out of all the other flower stores. Flower could be hidden anywhere, but we should check the gardens around the shop first. She might appear if I get close to her." Yukito frowned. "Your old magical ability would come in handy right about now." They got off at the bus stop two blocks away from their shop.

Toya grabbed Yukito's hand and gently held it. "How long are you going to blame yourself for that? I wanted to give you those powers. I know I won't be much help right about now, but I'll never blame you for that."

Yukito smiled and walked around the side of their building followed closely by Toya. Hidden completely from view, he kissed his lover with enough passion to rival any other couple. He wanted to erase the last part of the conversation from Toya even though he didn't have any power to do so. Something inside of him was plaguing his thoughts. He could feel darkness growing. Even now more than ever, Yukito wasn't going to let Toya out of his sight. Deciding it was best to start looking, Yukito pulled away from the flushed Toya. "Let's get started." Toya, still dazed from his lover's rare act, nodded. He enjoyed those rare moments, but now wasn't the time to focus on it. Their city depending on them to find Flower and put a stop to her before she could do more damage.

---------------------------

Okay. There goes another chapter. It's starting to flow a little better. Maybe I can get my mind to write it faster then. Thank you for reading please review.

Angel Dove


	3. Chapter 3

Sorry this is a bit late. I had a horrible writer's block, but I think I fixed it. I hope the chapter is alright. It wasn't one of my favorite ones that's for sure. Thank you for your patience. Onward!

--------------------------

Chapter Three

The two walked through every garden whether it was private or public. Numerous flowers bloomed beautifully in the spring air. Every flower and bush was exactly as it was suppose to be. Flower was nowhere to be found. Not even a scent of her was around the areas they searched. The two were beginning to tire and sun was setting. Their hours of searching seemed pointless, but at least they knew several places that Flower wasn't. That could be meaningless if Flower decided to move her hiding place, but the two lovers couldn't continue to walk like that.

Toya sat on the beige couch to their upstairs apartment while Yukito finished talking to Sakura. Apparently Li and Sakura couldn't find anything in their part of town either. Toya didn't know why it still bothered him that his lover and best friend was closer to his sister than he was. He loved his sister dearly, even though he had a hard time expressing it. What bothered him the most was that she was hurt by one of the cards. Neither one of them sensed her in danger even though he knew he would never sense it after giving all his magical powers to Yue. Yukito walked into the living room after changing his clothes into something more comfortable while talking to Sakura. "Why didn't Yue know she was attacked?" Toya asked.

Placing the phone on the table next to the couch, Yukito sat down and stared at his lover's irritated brown eyes. "It's mostly my fault. I told him that with all the disturbances ceasing he should relax more. He wanted to continue using energy to keep an eye on her, but I thought with Kerberos with her no harm could be done. I'm sorry. I was wrong."

Toya wrapped his arms around him. His expression softened, realizing that he was hurting Yukito. He didn't mean to sound cruel. "It's not your fault."

"But, still. It shouldn't have happened. It's not like it cost a considerable amount of power to do that. Maybe if I wouldn't have asked him to stop, we could have caught Flower before she caused all this damage."

"Yuki, that's enough. I don't want to hear you blaming yourself. It happened. Let's focus all our energy on how to stop it. But, first, we need to eat something and get some rest before we start another day of searching. How's pasta?"

Yukito smiled. "Anything you cook will be great." Yukito wasn't the greatest cook, but he found himself enjoying ever meal Toya would make. He felt guilty always making Toya do the cooking, but his lover always smiled and never complained.

Toya kissed him allowing his skilled fingers travel up and down Yukito's arms, relaxing his partner. Yukito allowed Toya to lead. He knew that they shouldn't be doing this, but it felt so perfect. He leaned back against the couch, spreading his legs so Toya could fit in-between them. The two continued to kiss for several long minutes before Toya lifted himself off his lover. The smirked that graced his lips calmed Yukito even more. Toya started for the kitchen, leaving his lover on the couch. "How about I make snakes and rat sauce."

Snapping out of his state of mind, Yukito laughed and followed him. "No, thank you. Maybe I should help just to observe what your feeding me."

"I won't put enough in there to kill you. I promise. I enjoy our nightly activities too much."

Blushing, Yukito reached down for the pots and pans they'd need to make their dinner. The two enjoyed the meal with little less humor only because the seriousness of the situation was taking it's tool. Yukito continued to blame himself for the current situation even with Toya's constant reassurance that he wasn't to blame. Toya cleaned up the dishes and walked into the living room where he found his lover sitting crossed legged on the floor. He's seen Yukito in that position before. It was normally to either check on Sakura or sense magic around town. He quietly switched the television on in order to watch the news about the disappearances. Yukito was attempting to sense Flower by using only half of Yue's magic. He feared that if Flower felt all of his magic then she'd hid elsewhere. Letting, Yukito do what he wished for several hours, Toya continued to flip through the channels. Out of the corner of his eye, he watched his lover very closely. He didn't want him overdoing it like he did before whenever he was pushing himself to watch over Sakura the first month they moved out. Toya ran his fingers along Yukito's back, bringing him out of the trance he was in. "You've been trying for hours. Let's head to bed."

Blinking a few times to clear his foggy vision, Yukito gave a gentle nod. He was exhausted. Using Yue's magic was torture on his body, but he had to try something. They were running out of ways to look for Flower, and who knows what she'd do with another day. Yukito rose from his seat and walked into the bedroom with Toya. "I can't imagine what Flower could be doing. Yue says she was never like this. It's bothering him that a gentle card could change so violently. He's afraid that it could happen to the other cards. Wood would be deadly if she decided to use her magic for evil."

"We'll worry about that tomorrow. You're too exhausted to keep searching like that. I don't expect you to have much power left after all those hours of searching. You can try to find her after you get some rest. Stop pushing yourself. That goes for both of you."

Yukito reached into the closet for his usual nightwear, white sweatpants and a short-sleeve white shirt. He smiled at Toya's motherly nature and jumped into bed. "Don't worry so much. Yue promised you that he'd look after himself so that I wouldn't disappear."

Toya took his shirt off and climbed in next to him. He wrapped his arm around his lover and held him close, running his fingers up and down his back. "It's a good thing that I made him promise that. Goodnight, Yuki."

"Goodnight, Toya." Yukito drifted off to sleep quickly, feeling Yue falling asleep as well. The night was dreamless and quick. It seemed as if time sped up even though it wasn't. He must have been more exhausted than he thought he was.

The next morning Yukito awoke to a cold bed. Toya's usual body heat was long gone. Glancing at the clock, he noticed that it was past the time he normally awoke. Thinking that he just got up to get ready for the day, Yukito searched everywhere in their apartment. Not finding Toya, his heart began to race. He quickly ran down the stairs to the shop. "Toya!" he shouted. Not getting a response, Yukito ran outside to make sure the car was still there. Finding his worst fears, the car was still there. Yukito ran down the street to check the bakery. Glancing inside through the window, he didn't find Toya there either. He couldn't bring himself to go inside the shop to ask Henry if he saw Toya this morning. Yukito ran back inside to call Sakura. He had to find Toya. He was determined to figure out what was going on. Fear of his dream coming true, Yue started his scan of the town while Yukito grabbed the phone. He believed that he could sense Toya even with Flower hiding him. He hoped he could.

----------------------

Sorry that this chapter was smaller than the others. It's strange because when I was first writing it, it seemed longer than this. LOL Oh well. I'll get started on the next chapter as soon as possible. Thank you for reading please review.

Angel Dove


	4. Chapter 4

Thank you all for your very kind reviews. I'm sorry this is a little late than normal. This is the last one that I have ready to go so the next chapter might take a little longer. I'm playing with it only because it only took up one page. That's horrible for me. I don't even know why these chapters are so short. They end when they want to I suppose lol. Anyway ONWARD!

---------------------

Chapter Four

Slow motion seemed to take over. Every passing minute felt like an eternity for Yukito. He knew that no matter what he was finding Toya. Sitting crossed-legged on the floor with no light but a single candle behind him, Yukito searched every part of the town. He knew that it'll take substantial amount of energy to block Toya's waves from him. He could hear the phone ringing in the distance, but he ignored it. Nothing mattered. He didn't care that all the customers were standing outside of the shop, angry or displeased. He didn't care about losing a day's worth of money. But, most of all, Yukito didn't care about how Flower used to be. The vengeance he was feeling interrupted his senses several times already today and it continued to cause him conflict.

The candle burnt out, snapping Yukito out of his trance. He sighed and reached over for the phone. Sakura still hadn't called back. She was doing some fortune telling with the cards before going out to look for any clues with Li. She offered for him to join them, but Yukito declined. He felt he had a better opportunity finding Toya through his senses. He placed a new candle on the dish and lit it. Closing his eyes, Yukito focused now on the north. This was his last part of the town to look before he started all over again. Through the cloudy vision, he could see Sakura's and Lie's aura. He moved away from them, ignoring the gray aura of non-magical individuals, he searched every building and street for Toya's soft blue aura.

Even though Toya was part of the non-magical group now, he still had a blue aura from his previous power, and the fact that Yue placed a marker on him. It didn't matter, though, because he couldn't find his lover anywhere. The doorbell rang, indicating that someone was down at the back entrance to his apartment. Thinking it was Sakura, Yukito got up and walked downstairs to let her in. He opened the door and saw Henry standing on the other side. "Oh, Yukito, are you two feeling alright? I noticed that you weren't open today."

Nervously backing away some, Yukito kept the door in his hand. "Toya's sick. And with all the customers waiting, I didn't think I could handle them on my own."

"Is that so? Did you want to come down to the bakery. I can give you some bread for him?"

Shaking his head, Yukito moved back into the doorway. "That's okay. We have plenty of bread from before. I got to go, though, I have soup on upstairs."

"Alright. Tell Toya I hope he feels better."

"I will. Thank you." Shutting the door quickly behind him, Yukito leaned against it for a few seconds before starting back upstairs.

"I don't know why you let him get away with that. Toya wouldn't like what happened between you and Henry."

"That's why he can't find out. I could deal with him like this."

"When he attacked you and even now, why won't you let me take over?"

Yukito walked back into the living room. "I didn't notice that I was preventing you," he lied. "It must be a strange reaction in my mind."

Yue grunted. "I want to kill that bastard."

"Let it go. He hasn't done anything since then."

"Well, the next time he comes near you, I'm going to teach him a lesson."

Yukito sat down on the couch and curled his legs up, He held them closely to his chest, trying to get the memories locked back up where they belonged. A part of him wanted to unleash Yue on Henry, but that day Henry didn't seem like himself.

Yukito remembered the very busy morning they had. With the upcoming graduation, their little store was receiving request after request. Toya was tired from the countless customers and wanted to celebrate their first triple digit customer count. Yukito decided to head down to the bakery not only for their daily bread, but for a special cake that he secretly ordered for his lover.

The bakery was empty and barely looked like they were open. Henry wasn't at the counter, but that wasn't something he never accoutered. He walked through the backdoor and into the kitchen. "Henry?" he called, but silence answered him. He was about to turn around and leave when someone struck him from behind. The hit didn't knock him out, but he did lose his balance and fell to the ground. Yukito flipped over on his back just as Henry slammed his body down on him and grabbed his arms. "Henry, what are you doing?"

"Shh. Relax. Everything will be okay." Continuing to struggle with the stronger man, Yukito felt Yue pounding in the back of his head, wanting to be let out to help Yukito. Fear prevented Yukito from complying. He was afraid of what Yue would do to Henry, but what he fear the most was that Henry might be too much for Yue. He didn't want anything happening to his alter ego.

Finally after enough struggle, Yukito managed to knee Henry in-between the legs. Tearing his shirt as he got up, Yukito ran from the building. His heart beat rapidly as he turned the corner and hid at the side of his apartment. He didn't hear Henry coming after him, and he calmed down even more. Yukito glanced at his watch and noticed that Toya would be closing the shop soon. Not wanting his lover to see him like this, Yukito ran up the back stairs and into their apartment. He changed out of those clothes and into a jogging uniform just to pretend like he came upstairs to change. He took the torn clothes and hid them at the back of the closet until he had a chance to throw them away without Toya knowing.

Toya never questioned what happened. He believed Yukito when he informed him that the bakery was closed by the time he got there. Yukito never returned to the bakery. In fact, Henry never even acted like anything happened whenever he visit them at their store. It was like it was all a dream. A nightmare he never wanted to relive.

Yukito curled up more on the couch and closed his eyes. His body was exhausted, and he didn't know why. He shouldn't be falling asleep. He had to find Toya, but his body refused to listen. Slipping down further on the couch, Yukito entered into a dream world.

--------------

There you have it. I know it seemed like a filler chapter, but you'll see how it fits later on. I like adding a few other conflicts in with the main plot LOL. Thank you for reading please review.

Angel Dove


	5. Chapter 5

Sorry about the very long delay. I swear I did have this, but I kept falling asleep after work instead of typing it up like I wanted to days ago. I'm very sorry. Thank you all for your kind reviews. I'm glad everyone is liking it so far. The next few chapters will seem to be like dragging out the end, but I swear before this story finishes you'll know what it all means or how it's all linked I should say. With that said. Onward to the next chapter.

--------------------

Chapter Five

Everything was dark. The air felt chilly, and he could feel goosebumps all over his body. He looked around and found a bright light off in the distance. Yukito started to walk towards it, but his body slowed like he was wading through a swap. Switching with Yue, his alter ego had better luck. With each stroke of his wings, he flew faster towards the light.

Once through the entrance, he was blinded by the light. Smells engulfed him before his eyes adjusted to the new light. He could smell all the flowers around him. Yue was surrounded by rose bushes and vines. The blooming roses ranged in color. The entire placed looked like a beautiful conservatory. All the flowers were delicately arranged with each type and color forming some sort of sequence that only the original creator would know. It was beautiful nonetheless.

Yue walked through the maze of vines. Nothing disturbed him. Glancing up at the top of a giant staircase towards the middle of the maze, Yue spotted Toya. Yukito pushed against Yue's barriers so he could take over and run to his lover, but his alter ego refused to let him. "Settle down. There could be a trap around here," he whispered. Carefully, Yue walked through the medium length grass. Nothing seemed out of the ordinary as he took another few steps. Still gaining no reaction from the plants, Yue deemed it safe enough to walk up the stairs. The second his foot struck the first step, the vines lashed out at him and wrapped around his ankles. Struggling to get away, he tore at the various plants, but they wrapped around his arms and pulled him up a few more stairs. A pair of red eyes appeared out of the dark cloud that formed in front of Toya. "Get away from him," Yue hissed as he struggled to free himself.

The cloud never formed into a figure more than a pair of eyes. He never answered Yue. In fact, he remained motionless. The black mist rained down around Toya's feet. It gradually swirled around Toya. Yue moved a fraction of an inch, but he could get enough slack to free himself. Eventually the whole cloud was around Toya and the red eyes vanished. Toya was released form his restraints and stood before Yue. He slowly opened his now red eyes and smirked at the other man. Running his fingers along Yue's cheek, he finally spoke, "Once yours, now mine. What is lost? I will find. Only one way may stop me. Do you know the way, Yue? Find the way or the one you lost will forever be mine." Toya's voice was deeper than normal and held a strong sense of evil behind each spoken word. He lifted his hand as a blade appeared and stabbed Yue right through the stomach.

Gasping, Yukito jerked up from his sleep. Cold sweat poured off his forehead and splashed down on his shirt. He reached down and felt nothing by his stomach. The dream felt worse than anything in the world. He felt the piercing pain when the blade penetrated his skin. "Yukito, breath. You're going into shock. Keep breathing. Everything will be okay."

Yukito took a few deep breaths and finally calmed his rapid heartbeat. "What was that?"

"Whoever is responsible for the disappearances has offered us a challenge. I don't know how he's able to contact you through your dreams, but we have to stop him. I can still sense the after affects of the magic."

Yukito pulled himself off the couch and lit the last candle he had. Sitting cross-legged into a trance. Yue was right. He not only could sense Toya, but the mysterious magic of his foe. It was like he was calling to him. Toya's aura appeared first. He was in the northern part of town. A black aura moved around him. "Clearly a trap," Yue commented.

"I know Toya wasn't there before. Do you think we should involve Sakura?"

"I don't want to endanger the master. Write down the location and place it out in the open. If we're gone too long, I'm sure Sakura will come looking here. That way Toya's location will be secure."

Yukito nodded and reached for a pen and paper. Scribbling down the general location, Yukito grabbed his jacket and made his way towards the door. "Promise me that you're going to be careful. As much as I want Toya back, I can't do it with out you."

"You don't have to remind me."

"Yukito!" a young voice shouted just as Yukito shut the back door to his apartment.

Knowing that his planned for keeping Sakura out of this failed, he turned around to greet her. "Did you find anything?"

Sakura frowned. "No, but my latest reading kept telling me to find you. Why do you think that is?"

"I had another dream. Yue believes that it's a trap."

"You know where Toya is?"

Yukito nodded. "I don't want you tagged along. If it's a trap, you could get hurt."

"I'm not a little child anymore. I want to help."

"I know that, but felt you should be the back up just in case something horrible happens. Can you do that for us?"

Sakura groaned and pouted. "I suppose I can. Where is he?"

"The north of here. I wrote the exact location down. It's on the coffee table up in the apartment. Don't read it unless you lose sense of Yue. He says that the location might change if Flower or the person controlling Flower knows their location was compromised." Sakura nodded as Yukito wrapped his arms around here. "I promise to do what I can to get your brother back."

She smiled. "I know. He is your number one."

Yukito laughed before switching with Yue. "Don't come without Kerberos."

"I know, mother hen."

Yue growled. "Foolish child. You forget all the things you've done in the past."

"That's exactly what they are; the past. I won't make the same mistake twice."

Yue shook his head. "Do you have the key for the apartment?"

"Not with me, but I'll go home and get it. I'll give you until I return to save Toya."

"Fine. Since there's no stopping you." Yue extended his wings. "Don't fly home. That wouldn't be a fair fight."

Sakura giggled. "I'll walk slowly."

"Thank you." He kicked off the ground and took off. Yue stayed above the clouds to avoid being spotted by anyone. He knew that he didn't have long until Toya's aura vanished from his mind, but it wouldn't take him too long to find the location. His only fear was that Sakura wouldn't need his advice and give him a chance to make sure it wasn't a trap. He understood how Sakura felt, but his first priority was to ensure that his master was safe. Yue wouldn't be able to save Toya if he had to rescue Sakura first. Taking on last glance behind him, he was satisfied that Sakura wasn't following him. He folded his wings in and dive down, arriving near Toya's location.

------------------

YAY Back on track. I'm so happy I'm writing my normal length again. I have no idea what happened before. The next chapter should be uploaded by late Friday at the latest. Thank you all for reading please review.

Angel Dove


	6. Chapter 6

And yet another update LOL. I've had a horrible day so I'm going to vent for a little bit and then start on the next chapter so it should be up sometime before the end of the weekend. Thank you all for staying with me so far and I hope you stick with me until the very end.

-----------------------------

Chapter Six

Yue's trip over to the location was quick and uneventful. He landed in the wooded area just behind their old high school. Toya always said that the spiritual energy was strongest in that part of town. He should have figure that's where Flower would have been hiding. He landed swiftly in the center of the area. All the trees seemed normal. Their leaves and branches swayed in the wind. The aura was dense and difficult to interrupt which one is which. He had trouble keeping Toya's aura fixated with all the supernatural beings clashing together.

Standing still and closing his eyes, Yue pushed away the disturbances and focused clearly on Yukito's lover. He found it easier to focus with his eyes closed even though he could follow the scent either way. The wind danced around his feet pushing him farther into the forest. Step by step he moved closer to Toya. He opened his eyes and started at the edge of the cliff. Toya's aura was coming from midair, but that didn't seem possible. Toya couldn't fly, plus he didn't see him there.

Deciding to confirm Toya wasn't there, Yue spread his white angel like wings and flew towards Toya. Suddenly the world shifted into a wall of mixed colors. It looked like someone was swirling multicolor paints together. By the time everything stopped, Yue landed hard on his knees. He held his hand over his mouth feeling nauseous. He took a few deep breaths and followed Yukito comforting words helpful since this was the first time he felt anything like that. He couldn't even figure out why he was feeling sick. Figuring it was more the fact that it's foreign magic more than the swirling motion.

Once his body cooperated, he glanced around, greeted by a grim place. Fog crept along the ground, swirling around various gray tombstones. The black grass surrounded the area. It felt wet and cold under Yue's feet. Taking a few cautious steps, he noticed that everything was quiet. No birds or people were around. There wasn't any wind or other weather elements besides the cold dead air and the wet moisture at his feet. Everything seemed dead. Yue focused on Toya's aura noticing that it was coming from the entranceway to the graveyard. Large black bars surrounded the yard with a similar color gate half opened and hanging off its hinges.

He continued to move closer to the gate, but stopped. Crackling noises reached his ears like someone was shuffling their feet. Looking around for the origin, Yue couldn't find anything that could make that noise. There were no trees and the area was still deserted. Plus, nothing below his feet could make any noise. It was just grass and dirt. No branches or twigs. Waiting for the noise to stop, Yue continued through the graveyard, but a scrapping, scratching noise started.

Suddenly, the ground gave away from under him, and two hands grabbed his feet. Jerking to the cold touch, Yue flapped his wings, but nothing he did would free him. The grip was tighter than he expected. "Try kicking or pulling on it," Yukito shouted, fearing that something would happen to Yue.

"There's nothing to grab!" Yue reached down and pulled on his legs finally seeing what had him. Two mutilated green colored hands wrapped firmly around his ankles. The more he pulled the more of the arm he saw being revealed through the dirt. He tugged strong enough and a zombie came out of the ground. The zombie was missing his body from the waist down. His arms tried to yanked Yue's legs down in order to pull them into his mouth, but Yue manage to break one free, and he kicked the undead off him.

"Zombies? What is this place?" Yukito questioned.

"I don't know, but please be quiet so I can hear." The shuffling stopped, but Yue heard something coming from the sky.

Yue barely ducked as another zombie jumped out of nowhere trying to attack him. The man fell into a heap on the ground, but got up to jump as high as he could. Yue floated just out of reach. Numerous other undead creatures appeared. A bird swooped over him and nailed his beak right into Yue's back. He screamed in pain before removing the troublesome bird and throwing it on the ground with enough force to smash it to pieces.

Yue rose higher only to come in contact with an invisible electric barrier. Electricity zapped through his body, causing his limbs to numb, and he fell. His body collided with the ground, making a sickening cracking sound. Yukito screamed his name and pushed against the barrier, blocking him from taking over. The zombies crept closer and closer, but Yue still didn't move. Finally, feeling a weakness in the barrier, Yukito switched with his alter ego. At first, he couldn't get his body to cooperate, but the after affects of the shock lessened. He barely moved out of the way of a falling zombie.

Getting up quickly, Yukito backed away and fell over one of the corpse's missing limbs. The arm came to life and snatched onto his neck. Pulling on the arm, Yukito felt his life draining from him with each missed breath. Gasping, he collapsed on the ground. The zombies swarmed him and started to bite at every piece of his bare flesh they could find. "Yukito!" a familiar voice screamed, waking Yue out of his trance as he finally took back over. He placed a small barrier around his body and slowly expanded it, pushing the zombies away from him. He could feel the wounds on Yukito and worried that he was dying.

The zombies banged on the barrier, but he knew that he could hold it up for a few minutes. Diving into his subconscious mind, Yue sought out Yukito. Finding the silver haired man collapsed in the darkness of their minds, Yue reached down. Sighing in relief that Yukito was breathing, Yue checked all the wounds. Nothing seemed too severe or life threatening. He pulled pieces of fabric off his white outfit and wrapped them around the still bleeding bite marks. "You stupid fool. What came over you? You should have known that you couldn't handle them."

Yukito grunted and opened his eyes. "I had to or else we wouldn't have survived."

Frowning, Yue stood up feeling his barrier beginning to weaken. "Never do that again. I don't want to explain to Toya what happened. Can you imagine what he would say or do to me."

"Toya! I heard his voice."

Coming from his mind, Yue glanced around for the burnet. "He isn't here, but I think I can make it to the gate if I flew fast enough." He felt sadness wash over his borrowed form and wanted to do something to rid it, but he knew the only way to do that would be to save Toya. It must have been Yukito's imagination that made him hear Toya's voice. Spreading his wings, Yue took off just as the last remnants of his barrier shattered. Dodging flying undead crows and avoiding the ground zombies, Yue fought and struggled until he reached the black gates to the cemetery. Not bothering to fear what was on the other side of the gate, Yue flew through the black bars. The world around him swirled into the multicolor mess that he went through the first time. Concerned about what was on the other side, Yue placed another barrier around himself and prepared for anything.

--------------------------

Nope. None of the chapters want to be their usual three pages so I'm going to stop trying because I seem to lose some of my writing style when I do. I'm sorry for the short chapters, but I'll get the rest of the story uploaded as fast as possible to avoid long delayed cliffhangers. Thank you for reading please review.

Angel Dove


	7. Chapter 7

Sorry! I know I said I would have the next chapter up by the end of the weekend but it was just too HOT to turn the computer on. I don't like too much heat but WOW it was hot. Again I apologize. This is another short chapter, but I promise towards the end there will be longer ones. I'm working on the next chapter now so it might take me a few days to get it up. I'm looking at more likely Wednesday for the next chapter. Thank you again for sticking with me. Onward!

---------------------------

Chapter Seven

The instant Yue landed he felt bitter cold mixed with the nausea. Ignoring the cold, Yue glanced around at the endless snow hills surrounded by a forest of white trees before dropping his barrier to save energy. Groaning at the slight chill rolling through his body, he began to sense the exit portal at the top of the farthest hill. "This is getting old real fast," Yukito moaned, also feeling tired of the run around.

"I agree. I wonder which make-believe monsters will come after us this time. I believe Create might be responsible for some of this. Flower must not be the only card that was taken. I just don't understand who would be responsible for all of this. I don't sense Toya around here, but I do sense the portal. We should head there first. I'm sure Toya isn't in this area. The cards probably want to challenge us first." Flapping his wings, he rose his feet out of the cold snow.

Right when he moved two feet, he was hit by an oncoming snowball right in the chest. Wiping the powdery substance off his clothes, he placed a barrier around himself which held for the first ten, but with his constant magic usage, he couldn't hold out for much longer. Dodging the rest, he flew to the height of the tallest tree, avoiding the electric field that he assumed was there like the last world. He pulled his bow and arrow out and began firing at the trees. A few monsters flew out, but he mostly hit the branches.

The white furry bear-like creatures recovered from their fall and climbed back up the trees, launching more snowballs. Growling Yue hissed, "Now would be a great time for Kerberos."

"Yue, to your right," Yukito shouted, seeing something in the distance. "There's something buried in the snow. I can see the top of it sticking out."

Yue swung around and folded his wings in for a fast dive. Stopping a few inches away from the object, Yue reached out to touch the cold metal. He placed a temporary barrier around himself while he dug out a metal pole lying next to a gasoline tank. "It's useless."

"No it's not. Use the pole to puncture a hole in the tank and let the gasoline leak around. Use the pole and strike the rock behind it until the sparks light it on fire. That will give up a temporal fire wall to fight against the snowballs." Yue did exactly what Yukito said, but the gasoline refused to spark. Growing more and more frustrated Yue gave up on the tank.

"Keep your eyes open for anything to the light that with, Yukito. I don't have much energy left to hold the barrier up." Yue flew back into the air and launched more attacks at the trees. Monsters fell one after the other, but they recovered and climbed back up the trees. "Of course!" Yue shouted. He swooped down and grabbed the pole. Yue moved over to one of the trees and smacked the tree hard enough to cause a tremendous vibration. The white bear like creatures stopped throwing the snowballs and held onto the tree trunk. Getting enough time, Yue launched up the tree and knocked the creatures out. This time when they hit the snow, they didn't get back up.

The other creatures noticed their fallen allies and jumped out of their trees, running up one of the hills. They quickly made a huge snowball and rolled it down the hill. Shooting it with a few of his arrows, Yue noticed that it was ineffective. He jumped up into the tree closest to him and braced himself for the impact. The tree shook violently, knocking Yue out. He landed on the snowball and crashed into the center. The snow formed quickly over the hole, sealing him in the giant snowball. The cold bit at his skin as he struggled to free himself from the stubborn snow, but to no avail. The snow continued to engulf him until nothing was left but cold and darkness.

"What do we do?" Yukito asked, feeling the cold even though it was Yue's body that shivered.

"For starters, you are moving to the back of my mind. If the cold is affecting me, I'm sure you're freezing."

"No, I won't be able to help you if I do!"

"Listen!" Yue screamed, getting frustrated with Yukito's continuous interferences. "I cost less magic if you go back there. I won't have to put such a huge barrier around you."

"I'm not asking you to." A shiver ran through Yukito. "What's going on?"

"No time to explain." Yue reached his hand out in the darkness, feeling the sudden change in temperature. He ignored Yukito for the time being and focused on getting out of the snowy prison. Flapping his wings only made the air colder. Choosing to risk digging his way out, Yue summoned one of his ice diamonds and used it to dig through the snow.

Once he could see the outside again, he pulled himself out into the blizzard. Visibility was zero. The winds were far worse outside than back in the igloo like snowball. Glancing around, he could barely see a few inches in front of him. The aura to the portal had vanished, leaving him to fend for himself. He looked at the direction where the huge mountain was and started walking. Trying to keep himself straight, he walked up the mountain and down the other side.

None of the creatures were around to attack him on his journey which made him even more cautious as he made it down the second hill. He stopped for a few seconds to look around. Yue was getting nervous about a third mountain in front of him. He didn't know exactly how many mountains were between him and the portal. Taking the chance, he climbed the mountain and slid back down the other side. He glanced up at the next mountain and smiled. At the very top was a portal, standing out in the blizzard. Checking to make sure Yukito was still okay, Yue started up the mountain. To his shock, no one attacked him as he stepped through the portal, leaving the snowy world behind him.

-----------------------

Sorry about the very very short chapter. I actually added this one expecting it to have more action, but it didn't. There's only a few more chapters left until the end. I will try to get the next chapter as long as I possible could, but how it's coming, it could be the same length as the others. Well until next time. Thank you for reading please review.

Angel Dove


	8. Chapter 8

Alright! This chapter is a little bit longer. Not much though. I just finished it not too long ago and it's getting closer to the end. Two more chapters to go and hopefully they will be long like this chapter or longer like my other stories. Again I apologize. I don't know what happened. I just didn't want to write long chapters today. It's that ghost writer I have LOL. The next chapter should be out no later than Friday and hopefully the last chapter will be finished on Saturday. I started working on the next chapter already and it's moving smoothly. Stick with me I'm almost done. Thank you all for getting this far. I hope you're enjoying it.

------------------------------

Chapter Eight

The third time through the portal didn't pose any trouble for the Judge of the Clow Cards. His body grew used to the pull of gravity and the visional swirling multicolor lights. He unfolded his wings just as the colors cleared up, anticipating another fall to the ground. Floating safely down, Yue looked around at all the tall rose bushes surrounding the square area. They bushes were slightly dead with barely any roses blooming on them, and they stood taller than him, forming a maze. Most of the dead flowers lined the walkway and the base of the bushes. Glancing up, he noticed vines tangled together into a roof; the roses that hung on them were in the same shape, dying. There was no way he could fly in this world.

He walked over to the only exit. It was a golden arch with various colorful flowers tied around each bar. It looked more like a garden paradise than a place to cause misery. Peeking around the corner, Yue looked left then right and spotted three other exits. "A maze," he thought. He had to find something to mark the doors or ground around him. This felt and looked familiar to Yukito.

"It's my dream," Yukito said, remembering the horrifying events that led them to this place.

"We must be getting close to Toya and the man responsible for everything. I don't sense any danger. Do you want to take over for awhile so I can recover my energy? If someone attacks you, I'll take back over." Yue felt his magic failing. He didn't know how much longer he had with the approaching end, Yue wanted to ensure he had enough energy to win a battle against their enemy.

Yukito switched places with Yue and stood in the middle of the area. He found a branch lying near the entranceway and picked it up. Carving the direction he came from, Yukito moved over to the right and went through the first door. Confirming Yue's theory, there were no creatures to defend against. In fact it seemed like the maze was his biggest threat. He placed his hand on the vines, sensing no magic from them. Yukito concluded that none of the cards were responsible for this. The world was naturally like this. It was like another dimension. Admiring what's left of the beauty to the place, Yukito carved a second arrow in the ground and walked through another door.

He continued to move through door after door after door, but noticed he was getting nowhere. He found his way all the way back to the beginning and managed to narrow down the possibilities. Stepping through the middle door, Yukito entered into a glamorous garden with a stone fountain in the center. The water was dirty inside the bowl and didn't flow through the angel that stood in the middle. He could barely recognize the flower carvings on the bowl's stone. It was like this place was dying or someone was neglecting it. Feeling sorry for the place; he brushed some of the dirt off the fountain. Smiling as a beautiful array of pink gemmed flowers were revealed, Yukito felt a strange sense of longing to revitalize the garden. Using the water from the fountain, he entered into a trance. None of Yue's attempts would rouse the young man and he couldn't take over. The barrier surrounding his subconscious was too strong. Once the fountain was completely cleaned and sparkling hours later, Yukito snapped out of the trance. "It's about time."

"What are you talking…" Yukito's eyes widened as he stared at the fountain. "Did I do that?"

"Yes. I couldn't stop you or take over. We might need to switch. I think this place is affecting you."

Yukito shook his head. "I know where Toya is. I know what this person wants. It all makes sense now!"

"What? Wait a minute." Yukito took off through the maze, turning left and right, blindly running in no real direction. He found himself right back where he started at the fountain. "Explain yourself, Yukito. Stop running blind."

"The garden is dying. This was all a lure to get me to come here. I could do so much for this place. It could be a stunning garden again. It'll take some time, but I know I can do it."

Yukito, listen to yourself. Do you want to remain here away from everyone you know? What would happen to Toya? You know he won't stay here, and he couldn't live without you. What about Sakura? How am I to protect her if you trap me in this world?" Yukito stopped dead in his tracks. Yue was right. He couldn't remain here. He had obligations. His love or Toya was too great to sacrifice him. He missed Toya greatly. He wanted to see him again. The yearning was becoming too great for him to just stand around. He felt guilty for the wasted time. How could he lose himself in cleaning the fountain when the love of his life was somewhere in this maze, calling out to him.

"This place is messing with your mind. Focus on what you came here to do." Yukito moved swiftly through the passageways again.

"Toya is close by. I know he has to be." Taking a different door from his last rampage through the maze, he walked more carefully and kept Toya fresh on his mind. He refused to focus on the flowers or any of the garden statues as he moved through the maze. They called for his attention, but Toya was pulling his heart away from the misfortunate garden. He wasn't going to stop until he had Toya back. Coming to a stop right at the end, he noticed the maze opened up into a large field. Large bushes lined the stone walkway leading to a platform at the top of the stairs in the distance. Two men walked out from behind the bushes. One man was tall and dressed completely in silver armor while the other man, taller than the first, was in gold armor.

Yue swapped with Yukito and stood before the two men, not surprised that the young man let him switch without any struggle. Neither one of the guards moved, nor did they say anything. It was as if they were waiting for him to approach or attack. Taking a few steps closer, Yue challenged them, but they still didn't move. He walked by them and got a few feet closer to the platform. He turned around quickly when the silver one swung his spear at Yue. Blocking it with his arms, Yue jumped back and landed a few feet away from the advancing men. The gold man loosened his whip and snapped it around Yue's ankle, pulling him to the ground. His body collided with the strangely soft ground. He rolled out of the way of the silver guard's spear and managed to shake off the whip by pulling on his ankle and kicking the leather whip away.

Even with his rest, he didn't have enough energy to fight the two people off. They continued to strike him with everything they had. Breaking through all his barriers and avoiding every ice shard he threw, nothing seemed to penetrate their defenses. "Yukito, any ideas?" Silence. "Yukito?" Yue dodged another blow and flew up into the air, barely out of reach of the gold one. "Yukito, are you okay?" Silence continued to follow all of his attempts to contact his borrowed form.

Dodging another stab from the spear, Yue countered by kicking his head and knocked the helmet off the silver guard. His eyes widened, instantly recognizing the person. "Yukito! How?" The gold guard bent down and helped Yukito up, holding him close to his body. He recognized the loving touch. "Toya," he whispered, knowing that if the silver one was Yukito, the gold must be Toya.

"Enough!" a deep voice shouted, echoing around the area. The two guards moved over to the base of the platform and knelt down on one knee, anticipating the one they were protecting. A black mist rose from the ground and swirled on the platform at the top of the stairs, not taking on any form. Yue continued to float while he tried to understand how Yukito vanished from the corridors of his mind after the two guards revealed themselves. He didn't understand how it was possible when Yukito was in control of the body when they first appeared. It made sense on how he managed to take back control easily, but it was confusing still. Why would Yukito attack him? If he knew that it was Yue in front of him, he would never attack him. Not even Toya would fight him. In fact, Toya wouldn't do anything to jeopardize Yukito's body. Nothing made sense. Not even the cloud that floated on the platform.

---------------------

Sorry for the little cliffhanger. Like I said the next one will be out on Friday so it wouldn't be too much of a wait. I hope this chapter was alright. I did have a little difficult describing the platform. I hope it came out fine. It's not vital though so it's okay if it didn't. Thank you for reading please review.

Angel Dove


	9. Chapter 9

Right on time! I didn't think I was going to make it because I kept adding more and more to the chapter. I guess it's a good thing in the end. I finally figured out the direction that I wanted to go with the last chapter. I thought it was just going to be a little romantic one between Toya and Yukito, but now I figured that I'll do the reveal in that chapter instead of making this chapter huge and the last chapter small. It'll balance out a little better that way I hope. I want to thank you for making it to this chapter. One more chapter to go. It'll definitely be out tomorrow. I'm actually almost done with it. I managed to write a lot of it at work during my breaks today. The only thing I have to do it type it up and finish the ending. It helps having this chapter typed up yesterday awaiting editing. Now I can work more on the next chapter and get it up faster.

Yes Bloody Candy I am a one hundred percent Zelda fan. Ocarina of Time is my favorite game out of them all, but unfortunately I didn't base the maze off that or at least didn't purposely LOL I didn't even realize that. Thank you though for pointing it out.

--------------------------

Chapter Nine

The mist formed into a body and became more than a deep voice. Red eyes rose with the tall figure that formed. He stepped out of the shadows. His jet black hair flowed behind him directly over the long black coat he wore over his black outfit. He looked more like a shadow than a person. Stepping down off the stairs, he ran his fingers along Toya's back as the captured man removed his helmet. Toya's eyes were hollow. He was definitely being controlled. Glancing over at Yukito, the question still remained on how Yukito got there. Toya and Yukito stood and walked behind the black haired man. "Yue, I presume. Thank you for bring my dearest prize to me."

"Who are you?"

"Wouldn't you like to know. Unfortunately I have no name. Not that you would care anyway." The man turned and wrapped his arm around Yukito's waist. "A man so delicate to flowers that the mere presence of him is enough to bring life back to my garden. Of course the only way to get his attention is to kidnap his precious lover, but I never knew about you until I felt your presence enter into my world. Luring him to this place wasn't easy with you constantly interfering." The man glared at Yue. "Now I have him, and the only thing left to do is to get rid of you."

Yue landed and approached the three figures. "You can't keep him. Release them and the Sakura Cards you captured."

"Sakura Cards? Oh. I know what you mean." The dark figure reached into an invisible space and withdrew two pink cards. He threw them down on the ground directly in front of the guardian. "They appeared in my world. Maybe you should keep better control over them." Yue picked the two Clow now Sakura Cards up. Create and Flower felt weak but otherwise unharmed. He held them up in the air as they vanished back to their master. He prayed that Sakura was still safe in Japan and not following him through the worlds. Glancing around, none of the environment changed, confirming Yukito's assumption that this world was created by other means than the Sakura Cards.

Yue pulled his bow out and held it directly in front of him. Knocking his arrow, he spoke firmly, "Release Toya and Yukito."

The man smirked and shoved Toya away from him. Taking Yukito's spear and holding it up to his neck, the man tried again. "Leave. I have what I wanted."

Yue pulled Toya away from his frozen spot between the two of them. He couldn't understand why this guy was letting all his hostages go except for Yukito, especially when he knew Yue wasn't going to leave without him. He sensed Toya breaking from the trans. Toya rubbed his eyes and blinked a few times. "Yue?"

"I'll explain later," he answered the unasked question, standing in between the two. He glared at the man and lifted his bow and arrow back up again. "You have two seconds to release Yukito before I forced you to."

He snickered and walked around behind Yukito. "Go ahead and try. You weren't a match for him before. And, are you truly willing to attack your other self? You didn't think I knew about the difference between you and him. I know everything that's inside of his mind. I can read all his thoughts in this world. I can make him happy. Leave."

"Yue," Toya whispered, finally realizing what was going on. He unraveled the whip in his hand. "Yukito would never want to live the rest of his life controlled by someone. I'm sure you know that." Yue nodded and shifted to the right. Toya snapped the whip and wrapped it around his waist. Surprised the silver haired man didn't fight back, Toya released the whip and wrapped it around Yukito's neck. Not tight enough to cause damage, but enough to hold him firm. Yukito struggled against him, but Toya was stronger and managed to get him firmly pinned and helpless to do anything.

Yue launched his arrow at the enemy just as he faded into a black mist. His attack slid through the mist and collided with the stone step behind him. A dark chuckle echoed through the air. The mist slid along the ground and faded into the air. "Toya, can you get Yukito out of here?"

Toya pulled on the stubborn man, but he wouldn't budge. "The trans is too strong. He's fighting me every step of the way."

Yue's eyes widened as the form appeared behind Toya. "Duck!" Twirling his body and firing the arrow at the same time, Yue managed to pierce the hand right before it reached Toya. The man screamed as blood splashed with the ground. He vanished again. "Keep your eyes open," Yue commented, standing behind Toya and keeping their backs together.

The ground began to shake. Yue placed a barrier around the two of them and floated them up in the air. Gasping from the lack of magic he had left, Yue struggled to focus on keeping the barrier firm. "Yue, are you okay?"

"I'll be fine." Out of no where a steel spike flew from the ground and stabbed Yue through the stomach. Blood flowed down the spike and absorbed into the ground below. The barrier faded and the two collapsed. Toya knocked his head off the ground and groaned as he rubbed it. His vision blurred for a second, but he managed to shake it off.

The fall knocked Yukito out of his trans. "T-toya," he whispered. Toya moved over to him and held him close.

"I'm right here."

"Yue?"

Toya looked up and saw the motionless guardian. "He's been stabbed."

Yukito hissed. "He's still alive but barely. Can you reach him?"

"He's too high up."

"How dare you take him from me!" a deep voice boomed through the area. The ground shook violently, knocking the stake out. Yue crashed to the ground in a pool of his own blood. Toya rose and helped balance Yukito as they walked over to Yue. The two crouched down and removed the stake while placing Yue on his back. The ground rumbled more, making it more difficult to stay in one place. "You shall never have him!" The dark figure appeared right in front of him. A giant ball of red light formed above his head. He reached his hands up in the air and pulled it down, directly in front of him.

In a split second, the orb released from his hands, but it didn't hit the two lovers. Yue stood in front of him, one hand on his stomach, the other in front of him, holding the barrier. The man was stronger than Yue and pushed the orb further and further passed the barrier. "Yue!" Yukito got up and held his hand over Yue's outstretched one. "Hold on." Pressing himself into Yue's back, Yukito mimicked his alter ego, giving him whatever magical strength he had in his body.

The barrier changed from a soft blue color to a midnight blue. The orb ricocheted off it and crashed into the dark haired man. He unleashed a hideous screech that sounded worse than a shrieking cat. He disappeared in a puff of smoke. Yue collapsed into Yukito's arms, knocking the other man down. Toya ran over to them and knelt beside Yue. "Is there anything you can do?"

Yukito closed his eyes as Yue became a part of him once again. "He should be fine after a long rest, but to make sure, I'll have Sakura look at him." The world around them began to fade. Suddenly, they fell through the once ground, falling through the sky. Fearing that they met their end, Yukito held tightly onto Toya. Instead of crashing to the ground, the two landed in a gentle breeze. Yukito smiled happily at Sakura. "Right on time."

They landed back on the ledge of the forest. Sakura hugged Toya tightly. "I'm sorry, Oni-chan."

"It's alright. Don't blame yourself."

"Sakura, I need you to look at Yue. He was hurt badly."

Ignoring her happy feelings of being reunited with her brother, Sakura approached Yukito as he sat on the ground and switched with Yue. The blood finally stopped and all that was left was bruised skin and a blood shirt. Sakura lifted his shirt up and placed her hands on Yue's heated flesh. Toya knelt down beside her. "Well?"

"He needs lots of sleep. The wound has closed up, but he's completely out of magical power. The only thing keeping him alive right now, oddly enough, is Yukito. Don't ask me how that's possible. Get Yukito home. The two of them need to rest. I'm so happy you both are okay. Will you be able to get home alright? I can use my magic to help if you need it."

Toya helped Yukito up after he switched back. "We'll be fine. Yukito can still walk, and I'll help him if he can't make it back. Thanks, Sakura. Get home before Dad gets worried," he said, noticing that the sun was going down. Their father would be getting home from work soon and he knew that their father would worry if she wasn't there. Sakura nodded and took off into the sky, heading for the different parts of town where Li and Kerberos were still looking for Toya. She wanted to tell them that she found Toya before returning to her house. Yukito half leant on Toya as the two walked out of the forest and down passed their high school. They waited for a few minutes while a bus approached them. Yukito sat on the ground, not caring what other's thought of him when they walked pass.

"The bus is here," Toya said, helping his lover back up to his feet. Once seated on the bus, Yukito fell asleep with his head on Toya's shoulder, too tired to worry about being labeled 'gay.' When they approached their stop, Toya pulled the cord to stop the bus and woke his sleeping lover. The two walked off the bus and slowly down the street to their house. Yukito walked on the opposite side of the bakery and crossed the street right at their house. Toya found it odd that he was avoiding the bakery, but decided to question him later about it. Obviously something happened between Henry and Yukito, and he was determined to find out what happened.

---------------------------------

WOW! That is a normal size chapter. It took a while to write that, but it flowed freely throughout the day. I hope you like it. I'm going to start on the next chapter right away. I'll see you tomorrow with the last chapter. Thank you all for reading please review.

Angel Dove


	10. Chapter 10

This is a very long chapter. I'm warning you now. LOL It just kept going and going but it doesn't matter. Long is better. I want to take this time to thank you all for sticking with me until the very end of the story. It was a pleasure writing this for all of you. Thank you Bloody Candy. Reading your review has touched me extremely with these trouble times I'm going through.

For those who usually follow me from one story to the next, my next story is going to be Mythical Detective Loki. It's going to be much darker than this one. I was taking a slight break for a while from the darkness only because I was getting writer's block, but now I'm back. I started the outline today so expect the first chapter within the next week. The chapters should be long so it'll take a little bit longer in between chapters.

Anyway, finally a warning in this chapter LOL: Yaoi M/M sexual situation, not very long. If this upsets you please skip the last part of this story. I'll let you know. If you don't get upset, enjoy. Onward!

--------------------------

Chapter Ten

Yukito slept for several days. The amount of energy Yue required was intense. He hadn't felt this drained since receiving Toya's spiritual energy. Waking for only a few minutes each day, Yukito remained curled up in their bed. Toya checked on him every few hours. Brushing his hair off to the side and smiling at Yukito's peaceful face, Toya knew that whatever occurred was finished.

After the second day. Toya decided to open the shop. Henry seemed very concerned about Yukito not being there, but Toya brushed it off as unneeded worry. Their customers were down to the normal size crowd. Not too many bouquets were ordered, but the few customers that did were very understanding about Yukito taking a few days off. Toya finished the day with enough money to pay next month's rent. Pleased with that, Toya closed early and walked upstairs.

Yukito was still fast asleep. Taking his shirt and shoes off, Toya climbed into bed. He pulled Yukito close to him, waking his lover accidentally. "Shh. Go back to sleep," he whispered, watching Yukito's eyes shut once again. He kissed him on the forehead and settled in for an afternoon nap. Dreamlessly, the two slept in each other's arms.

A few hours later, Toya was awakened by the buzzing of their doorbell. Groaning, he climbed out of bed, covering Yukito back up again and grabbing his shirt. He walked downstairs and let his sister in. "I thought it might be you," he commented, walking back up to their living room.

"How's Yukito?"

"Still sleeping. He's wakened a few time, but not long enough to get him to eat. I'm sure he'll eat the whole house when he does wake-up," Toya laughed. "Did you find anything about that strange world."

Sakura shook her head and sat down. "Flower said she wasn't sure what happened. She remembered hearing a man's voice calling, but she couldn't make out what he was saying. After that she said a trans fell over her, and she vanished into that world. She remembered feeling heart broken for all the dying flowers and started to heal the garden."

"What about the disappearances?"

"That was Create. They showed back up I'm assuming after Yue entered that world to rescue you. It was probably holding them because they had strong imagination. They probably followed it after it went into a trans as well. It's rather strange. I talked to one of the families. Do you remember Naoko?" Toya nodded. "She was one of the one's that vanished. She also remembers hearing a man's voice saying something. After that she was teleported or something like that into a fairytale kingdom. There she played a princess until suddenly waking back up in her bed. Her parents said that after she vanished they had an urge to buy roses. I believe it was Flower and Create going berserk that caused all the mayhem. As for the man responsible, do you know what he was after?"

Toya frowned. "I'm not certain, but I believe it was Yukito. He wanted someone with magical powers that cared a lot about plants. He probably wanted to keep Yukito there."

"He wanted me to restore the garden," Yukito said softly, walking into the living room and sitting down next to Toya. The two exchanged a loving glance before he continued, "The garden was dirty and dying. He needed someone that could not only see the place, but get in there. Yue had a few missteps when we fell into a few of Create's worlds, but after the third try, Yue managed to get into the garden. I believe the man thought I had magical abilities, but in fact it was Yue. When Yue's magic reduced, I noticed that I too was falling into the trans. I'm guessing the man only had a little bit of time left whenever Yue challenged him. I'm sure he's dead. The world disappeared around us."

"How is Yue?" Sakura asked.

Yukito sighed. "He's still sleeping, but we've managed to get enough energy for me to wake back up. I don't think we should be concerned anymore about that mysterious man. We should just let it go."

Toya nodded, gripping Yukito's hand. Smiling, Sakura stood. "I should go. I'm sure Dad will be home soon. I didn't leave him a note or anything. I don't want him to worry."

The two lovers stood and walked her to the door. "Thank you again, Sakura," Yukito said, giving her a hug. "I'll let you know if anything severe happens to Yue."

"Thank you. Bye Oni-chan, Yukito." The door slid shut.

Toya leaned on Yukito until his back was against the door and kissed his shoulder. "Are you hungry?" he asked, knowing full well that Yukito hated to be asked several times if he's okay.

Yukito nodded. "Just a little. Maybe some soup will be okay."

"Alright. How long do you think Yue will continue to sleep?" Toya asked as he walked into the kitchen. He opened the refrigerator and pulled out the soup that he made yesterday just in case his lover awoke.

"I'm not sure. He's pretty out of it. Normally when I wake up, I can feel him stirring, but not today."

Toya smiled as he started to heat up the soup. He walked over to Yukito and placed his arms around him. "I feel like it's been forever."

Yukito blushed and looked at the white tiled floor. "Since?"

"We talked."

Yukito blinked. That wasn't what he was expecting. Cursing his dirty mind, he glanced back up. "Talked about what?"

"Personal things. For example, why won't you go to the bakery anymore? Why does every time Henry walk into our store you disappear? And, why do you cringe like that every time his name is mentioned?"

Yukito sat down at their small table. He really didn't want to talk about it, but his lover was being extremely kind by holding off for so long. "I don't want you to get upset."

"I promise. I won't. Just tell me you're not having an affair with him." Yukito's silence scared him. "Are you?"

He thought for several minutes. He didn't know what Henry was planning to do to him, but it scared him thinking it would have been something like that. "Do you remember that one day when we were going to celebrate getting triple digits? I was going to the bakery to pick up our bread, but I came back without it, remember?" Toya nodded, choosing not to interrupt Yukito. "I called earlier and asked him to make a cake and said I'll come by later to pick it up. When I entered, he wasn't behind the counter so I went to the back like we did before. I didn't find him and was about to leave when he hit me with something." Everything seemed to flow faster now as if he just wanted to get it over with. "I don't know what he was planning to do. He had me pinned to the ground. I don't know how I did it, but I escaped and ran back to our house. After that he acted as if nothing happened."

Toya growled. "That bastard. I'll kill him."

Yukito wrapped his arms around himself. "Please don't. I don't know what that was, but he hasn't done anything to me since." Yukito sipped the soup that Toya placed in front of him sometime during their conversation. He felt bad not noticing when he did.

Sighing Toya sat down across from him. "I suppose how I reacted now was why you didn't tell me earlier."

"Partly. It was more like I was confused. I didn't know what to do and him acting normal afterwards was worse. I think he was either on drugs or drunk. I can't remember smelling anything, but that doesn't mean anything." Yukito took his last sip of soup, not feeling very hungry anymore.

"If he ever does that again, I'll kill him." Toya got up and wrapped his arms around Yukito's neck, holding him close. "We can always get bread at the supermarket."

Smiling, Yukito leaned into his lover. "I suppose you're right, but you know something. I think it's been forever since…" Yukito trailed off and kissed Toya's arm. He turned around and kissed him with enough passion to prove his love. Step by step he led his lover into the bedroom. "Yue is asleep. It won't feel awkward."

(Yaoi scene starts here and goes until the end of the chapter)

Toya smiled sexily. "I love it when you start first." The two locked together in lips and arms. Each fighting for dominance. Yukito pulled Toya's shirt off followed by his own. He lied down on the bed, pulling his lover with him. Toya kissed his way down Yukito's chest. He licked and sucked at each nipple. Yukito moaned. "Shh. You don't want to wake Yue," Toya teased as if they had a child sleeping in the next room.

Yukito giggled and began unbuckling his pants. He slid his hands down Toya's pants and cupped his cheeks. Massaging each cheek and kissing his lover deeply, Yukito could barely hang on. "Come inside me, my love."

Toya didn't need to be asked twice. He pulled both of their pants off and threw on the floor next to their shirts. He reached over his lover's head for the lubrication that remained out in the open. No one ever came into their bedroom. He slid the creamy substance on his fingers before inserting one into his willing lover. Yukito moaned and arched his back as his skillful mate played with his prostate, adding one finger at a time to stretch him. "No more teasing," Yukito whined, pulling Toya down. Toya complied and gently entered into Yukito. Thrusting slow at first while he waited for Yukito to adjust, Toya kissed up and down his chest and sucked on his neck, loving the taste of him. They road the waves, each kissing and biting their nerve points in their necks while they met each other's thrusts.

Reaching between their bodies, Toya pumped Yukito in time with their thrusts. Yukito bit his bottom lip, stopping a moan from surfacing as he exploded over their stomachs. Toya thrust a few more times, barely able to hold on as Yukito's walls squeezed around him. He came over the edge and filled his lover. The two lied like that for a few seconds before Toya pulled out and held Yukito close. "I love you," he whispered, stroking Yukito's sweat soaked hair out of his eyes.

"I love you, too." The two lied in each other's arms for a few minutes. Yukito laughed. "Yue's mad. We woke him up."

Toya laughed and pulled the covers up. "Tell him tough." He closed his eyes and fell asleep next to Yukito. Everything was peaceful in the world again.

----------------------

There you have it. The longest chapter in this story. I hope it makes up for all the smaller chapters. Thank you again for sticking with me to the end. Please review.

Angel Dove


End file.
